When You're Gone
by NormalityIsOverRated
Summary: Bella got pregnant, and now it's her daughters turn, but when somethings go wrong during the pregnancy, and the Cullens end up with an orphan to take care of, how will Jasper, Nessie's Best friend, react?


**a/n ok, this is Dot, and yeah...we both wrote this one, and....yeah...hope you all find it very good or something!! review!!**

"Jake? Jazz?" Nessie asked, "I have to tell you something."

I was worried about her, what was it she had to say, that made waves of nervousness come off her? Jacob had more waves than a tsunami of worrying swirling off him in waves as big as or bigger than that of a tsunami's.

"Ness? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, then frowned, "Well, sort of."

"Baby, you're scaring me! What do you mean by 'sort of?' What's wrong!?" Jacob started saying, freaking out.

I felt the same, but I was supposed to help everyone stay calm, I needed to send calm waves through the room, to help them both.

"Thanks, Jazz. And Jake, I think you should sit down for this."

Whatever was wrong with Nessie was big, and Jake did what she asked. I didn't sit, but stood next to here, just in case. Ness and I are best friends, because, all though Alice was great for shopping, she and most of the others were more like parents, aunts, or grandparents. Emmett was like a little cousin, but it didn't matter, because he was still obsessive with making sure she was safe.

"Okay, Ness, what is it?" Jake said, breathing slowly, to stay calm.

I sent stronger calm waves their way, to help even further, as Nessie started being slightly scared.

"Jake, I'm…Um…" She said as she started getting even more nervous and sad, so much so that she couldn't speak any further.

"Nessie, baby, don't worry, you can tell me anything," Jake said, coming up to hug her.

I did the same, and sent calm waves to her as I touched her. She finally did calm, and was able to talk, but we just kept in the embrace.

"Baby," Nessie then whispered, "We're having one."

Jacob froze for a second, stiffening, but then backed away. I let go of her, but held on to her still, to keep her calm. Jacob wasn't angry, but surprised, and it was definitely worth a surprise. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant, almost, but Nessie knows not to lie, especially because, if she lied about this, it would definitely make it's way to her father, who would, in turn, freak out over it.

Jacob and Nessie had married already, so she knew that her father wouldn't hurt Jacob, like Bella's father, Charlie, would have hurt Edward if they had had Nessie before they were married. If Charlie was alive, though, he'd probably have a heart attack, just thinking of his granddaughter who he hadn't even known about until after she was born, getting pregnant at 15.

We say that because of how old-fashioned Edward is. He's old fashioned, being alive for almost as long as I have, with old-fashioned values, but good ones.

It's been years since Ness was born, 15, to be exact, and she stopped aging slightly after their marriage. She looked to be about as old as Carlisle and Esme.

"How long have you known, Ness?" I asked.

"I just found out yesterday, I needed to tell you," she was close to tears.

I comforted her more, and Jacob came to comfort her as well. We stood like that for a while as Ness cried.

"Ness, have you told anyone else?" Jake asked.

"No," she said, into his chest.

"You need to tell your dad, Ness, Edward'll know before anyone else if you don't tell him, and he'll be angry," I told her.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she said, reluctantly, "We'll tell them when they get home from hunting. Be careful with your thoughts in the meantime."

"Ok," Jacob said.

When we heard the rumbling of the Jeep, Nessie ran outside with me, Jacob trailing behind.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," Nessie said, nervously, "I need to tell everyone something."

As the other cars pulled up, everyone got out, and came around Emmett's Jeep to find out what was wrong. Edward was close to freaking out.

"What's wrong?!" He said.

"It's not that bad, dad, come on, let's go inside," Nessie said, buying time.

When everyone was inside, we sat around the dining room table. It was only Jacob, and the other Cullens, no other werewolves, because we would be telling them later.

"Well, will you please tell us now, Ness?" Bella said.

"Yeah, um, I'm sort of…" she stopped for a second, but Edward jumped up.

"You're pregnant?!" He almost screamed.

"Edward! calm down!" Bella said, and he closed his eyes, to do so.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Nessie said, feeling stronger.

Every time she said it, or heard it, it became less of a shock, and seemed to become more normal for her to say.

"Dang my inability to have visions about werewolves and you!" Alice said, making us laugh.

"Alice, I'd think she'd rather tell everyone else before having you do so," I told her, but kissed her as I did so.

"Did you know, Jasper Whitlock Hale?" She said.

She seemed to be a little angry that I had known before her. I hoped she'd get over it soon, I don't like seeing or feeling my lovely angel Alice angry.

"Yes," I said.

"Nessie, don't worry about Edward, he's just a little surprised," Rosalie said, like a mother.

Of course, I knew that Edward was fuming with almost-anger and fear. The last time anyone close to him got pregnant, it was obviously Bella, and she almost died.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ness," Bella said.

Nessie nodded, happy that the family, except Edward, seemed to accept. He only didn't accept, probably, because he wanted his girl to be like she would be if she aged normally, a 15-year-old girl, and the obvious statements I made above.

_Edward, calm down, seriously, she's married and physically older than Bella was when she got pregnant,_ I thought to him, sending out calm waves as I did.

The waves worked, only slightly, as Edward answered me out loud. "But she was actually 17."

"Daaad! I look like I'm over 20, and I don't have a 15-year-old mind," Nessie whined.

In the last 15 years, they've had this argument again and again, but they replaced the 'over 20' with her physical age, and the 15 with her real age. Alice was next to me, not very happy.

"I can't even tell what it is to go shopping for it!" She whined.

"It's ok, Aunt Alice, I'm half human, and Jake isn't a vampire, so you'll probably be able to tell when most humans are able to tell the sex," Nessie comforted her.

Edward flinched, and Jacob backed away from him, at the word 'sex.'

"I mean…gender," Nessie said, blushing like Bella used to.

Carlisle stared at Edward, Edward stared back. Of course, they were having one of those damn in-mind conversations that no one else can listen into. Edward shot up before Nessie or Jacob could register, causing both to jump slightly.

"No!" he screamed, "No, that won't happen, Carlisle! Nessie's pregnancy won't be like Bella's was!"

"Edward, calm down, I was talking about the speed of it, nothing more," Carlisle told him, trying to get him to sit down again.

I sent yet another wave of calmness toward him, and he sat down.

Alice's eyes widened as she eyed Nessie's stomach, which she was rubbing. Her eyes were full of surprise.

"Alice?" I asked her, "What's wrong."

I looked at the stomach, which she pointed at, as it visibly grew. Oh, crap. Carlisle was right…about the speed. Everyone else followed my eyes to her stomach, including Nessie herself, and everyone sent of a hurricanes' worth of surprise.

"Crap. Just…crap," Edward said.

Jacob, slowly, and in a daze, reached a hand toward it, freezing a few inches away. Nessie lifted a now still hand from her belly and pulled Jacobs hand the rest of the way down.

"Nothing yet, Jacob," Nessie told him, as she did that.


End file.
